Jily's journey
by dhyey
Summary: The story of James and Lily getting together from James' view. From first year 1971 to Halloween 1981. Chapter eleven now uploaded. Pranks and Sirius' family troubles included. Rated T for language. reviews please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

1st September 1971

James Potter, an eleven year old kid, was looking completely normal. King's cross was full of people and no one gave little James a second glance. What many people did not notice was the magical wand and books in his trunk. Yes, James was a wizard. James crossed the barrier between platform 9 and 10. The Hogwarts express was standing as proudly as ever. James was going to the Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. While walking towards the train, something red caught James' eyes. He turned to see a redhead witch with eyes of emerald. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Beside that witch, was a boy, a really greasy and ugly one. James wanted to make a nice first impression on the witch. While walking towards her, his attention was caught by someone else. A family, actually. There was another eleven year old boy in the family. Sirius, yes James' father had informed him that the Black heir was going to Hogwarts as well. The Black family was a dark one, as dark as the color black. They were open supporters of you-know-who, the dark lord who had created terror upon wizarding Britain. The dark lord wanted to kill all muggleborns, wizards and witches coming from non magical families.

Sirius approached James and whispered "you are a potter, right? Please take me away from my evil pureblooded family." The desperation in his voice caused James to say in a loud voice so the Blacks could hear him "Heir Black, a pleasure to meet you. How about we go look for a carriage on the train?" Sirius grinned and said "sure heir Potter, call me Sirius." "and me James" replied James. This was the start of perhaps the greatest friendship in history and future alike. No one believed them to be friends. They were brothers by everything but blood. Once on the train, Sirius explained how he hated his family and was totally against pureblood supremacy or 'blood crap' coined by Sirius. In mere five minutes, both the boys were as close as brothers. Each understood the other before they said anything. They both together found a carriage with one boy sitting inside. His body was covered with scars and was looking a bit sick. Sirius exclaimed "dude, how did you get so many scars? Do your parents beat you too?"

Somehow the concept of parents beating their child horrified the other two. "the Blacks beat you?" asked James. "only when I don't curse muggles."

James got up and hugged Sirius tightly and softly said "I will help you hide their bodies, brother." The third boy, Remus stood up and asked "I know we aren't introduced yet but can I give you a hug as well? And my name is Remus lupin, I am a halfblood." And somehow all three were found in a hug and a few introductions later, they were friends. James had grown up lonely, not that his parents weren't there, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter loved James but they were quite old and James had no cousins or friends. Sirius grew up in a dark house and therefore maintained little contact with anyone. Remus never made friends in fear of his lycanthropy. Somehow, all three of them became the world to each other from the first hug itself. Remus sat down while James and Sirius left their trunks and went for a walk on the train. James' eyes again fell on the witch he had seen on the platform. James and Sirius went into their carriage and sat down. Long story short, James' first impression on the witch was very bad and they had made an enemy of the greasy slime ball, snivellus. On the way back to Remus, they met another kid named Peter and was invited to their carriage. The four boys sat and talked until they arrived at Hogwarts great hall. The sorting ceremony began and soon the four boys with some frank guy and a few girls including Lily, the green eyes witch and Marlene, James' family friend. James and Marlene were often found together playing at potter castle in Wales. Thankfully snivellus was in slytherin. After the feast, the first year boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower was filled with five people ;Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Frank Longbottom.

Sirius announced "James and I will be planning pranks to play on others with Remus and Peter so if you" pointing towards Frank, Sirius continued "don't want to play the prank, don't listen to the prank either."

F - "don't worry mate, I will only sleep here, the dorm is yours."

R - "may I ask why you didn't ask me if I want to participate in the prank?"

S - "because you would-"

J - "say no and you don't-"

S - "have a choice."

P - "it's creepy when you finish each other's sentences."

S - "we"

J - "know"

James and Sirius grinned and then all boys went to sleep.

Next morning in the great hall

J – "slept well guys."

R – "apart from your snoring, yes."

S – "oh he's just jealous."

R – "jealous of what?"

S – "I'll think of something, don't worry remy dear."

Peter snorted.

J – "I am just James and Remus is remy dear? You wound me Siri."

S – "don't get so hot jamsiepoo."

Remus started giggling.

Marlene and Lily joins them

MM(marlene mckinnon) – "what did my boys do know to make Lupin giggle?"

S – "it wasn't me. It was jamesiepoo!"

Lily started laughing.

James started glaring at Sirius.

MM – "so jamesiepoo, what did you do?"

J – "interrupt siri from talking to his boyfriend."

MM – "you interrupted siri from talking to remy dear here? How stupid are you jamesiepoo."

R – "don't drag me in."

J – "how did you know it was remy I was talking about?"

MM – "because even siri has standards. And I am sad siri turned out to be gay. He's hot"

Peter and Remus started roaring with laughter Lily started giggling while James snorted.

J – "you obviously haven't seen me Mar"

L – "yeah otherwise you would have seen ugly as well."

J – "so says snivellus' girlfriend."

L – "he isn't my boyfriend potter."

J – "well I can fill that place."

Lily grabbed the pumpkin juice and threw it on James,

MM – "and that's the worst way to ask a girl out."

J – "oh, she just wanted to see me wet."

L – "in your dreams Potter."

And with that Lily left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

2nd September, after breakfast.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were walking to their first class, transfiguration. Sirius and Remus had a smirk on their face, James' face was emotionless while Peter was confused between copying Sirius or James. For the first time since they met and were conscious, the marauders were silent for more than five minutes. Sirius however did not understand not to remain that way and joked, "So how was the pumpkin juice James?" Remus winced on his friend's stupidity but James felt good as someone shared his classic Gryffindor stupidity. He replied "It was sweet but I prefer drinking with my mouth instead of nose." Sirius grinned, Remus visibly relaxed while Peter was confused about the nose part.

Before they could speak further, they reached the class, five minutes late and Minnie was not pleased.

"I think I should transfigure one of you into a watch so next time you are on time."

Remus not wanting to get in trouble replied "We were lost professor."

"Then perhaps a map?"

James being the cheeky one replied "How about instead of transfiguring one of us, you transfigure all of us and have us brought by other more responsible students. Right Pete?"

Peter not understanding James' cheek nodded while Remus had a face palm moment. The class laughed and Minnie fake coughed to gain her student's attention before saying "10 points from Gryffindor for cheek and 10 for being late. Now sit down."

Sirius frowned and started to argue but Remus put his hand on his mouth. Sirius bit Remus and argued "What, no detention. Our stroll went to waste James."

McGonagall was stunned and said "Fine. Detentions to all four of you with me. Now sit down and stop delaying the class."

Peter said "where's the fun in that?"

Minnie was now as red as a Weasley. She yelled "OUT OF MY CLASS MISTER PETTIGREW."

Both James and Sirius knew the limit and stopped arguing while Peter had to leave the first transfiguration class. By the end of the day everyone in the school including Hagrid knew that the four Gryffindors were trouble makers.

What was surprising was what Sirius received the next day in mail. The worst thing a student can get, a howler!

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK, HOW DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO GRYFFINDOR! THE HOUSE IS FULL OF MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS. I WILL BE SENDING DUBLEDORE A LETTER STATING THAT YOU SHOULD BE RESORTED INTO SLYTHERIN. YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT."

The great hall went silent and everyone was staring at Sirius. A few slytherins were snickering and somehow James lost it.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? DO YOUR OWN WORK!"

And with that James took Sirius with him and ordered the other two to follow them. James took Sirius to an unused classroom on the third floor and asked "how many bodies do you need to hide mate, oh sorry, brother?" Remus said "I will go look up for some ways to prank the slytherins in the library brother." James spoke up again "Pete go to class and inform the professors that we three wont be coming to classes as we have a brother to take care of. I will go to professor Dumbledore to make sure you are away from the bigoted pureblood maniacs. You, Sirius, go and wait in our dorm."

Sirius was calmer after hearing his brothers were ready to help him. James left towards the headmaster's office while Remus escorted Sirius to the dorm before going to library to pick up some books. Pete went to classes to take notes. Half hour later, the marauders were in the dorm looking through charms till newt materiel for pranks, Remus forgetting that full moon was in two days as he was somewhere where he was loved, James forgetting about Lily's rejection because no one messed with his brothers, Sirius forgetting the howler because he had brothers he loved who loved him back and cared for him, Peter(in class) forgetting that he was stupid and took perfect notes for his brothers because Sirius would do the same for him.

The four named themselves the marauders. The best pranksters Hogwarts had the bad luck of experiencing. Or so they dubbed themselves. The marauders walked in the great hall next day smirking.

The moment they sat down on Gryffindor table, Alice, a first year lion asked "somehow that smirk scares me."

Frank replied "trust me, they are fearsome. Especially after experiencing their stinging hexes."

Lily exclaimed "But they are fourth year hexes!"

Frank said "they were immersed in extra studies last whole day and I think I heard them talking till four in the morning."

Alice asked "what were you doing up at four in the morning?"

Frank replied, happy at the concern "I woke up at four and fell asleep again." Meanwhile the four marauders had their wands out under the table and had completed the incantations.

Suddenly thunder stroke from the enchanted ceiling and the marauders stood up on the table and used sonorous charms on themselves.

J – "ladies and gentlemen"

S – "and slytherins of coarse"

R – "we namely Remus"

P – "peter"

S – "Sirius"

J – "and James"

S – "Purveyors of aids to"

J – "magical mischief-makers"

R – "are proud to present"

P – "our first prank of the many."

All four pointed their wands to the ceiling and mutter something and suddenly the ceiling became dark and the stars started rearranging themselves to write

FIRST MARAUDER PRANK ON THE SLYTHERINS

THE FOLLOWERS OF LORD VOLDEPOOP.

And suddenly all slytherins started farting and burping and the great hall started stinking.

James said " AND THAT'S FOR LAUGHING AT MY BROTHER"

Sirius continued "WHO IS PROUD TO BE IN GRYFFINDOR ASSOCIATING WITH MUGGLEBORNS AND MUGGLE LOVERS."

Remus finished "AND IS ALSO ONE OF THEM."

Peter having nothing left in their script said "I HELPED THEM."

The great hall was in shock, the younger students at the open insult, the older years at never seeing such a prank or admission of crimes and the teachers at the extensive and difficult charm work.

McGonagall stood up and said "50 points from Gryffindor and dententions to all four of you."

Dumbledore stood up and said "and 70 points to Gryffindor for use of charms ranging from third year to perhaps even the mastery level, if I am not wrong." Professor Flitwick nodded to show his agreement and pride at his students while professor Slughorn took the names of the student to invite them to the slug club.

The marauders took off the sonorous charm, got down the table and met the students with cheer. James went to Lily and asked "liked it Evans?"

Lily huffed at the boy and said "not all slytherins were laughing at Black, you arrogant prick." James merely grinned catching the amusement hidden in Lily's eye and left the great hall. James thought to himself 'maybe its not that hard. Winning over a girl.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A week later. Great hall.

The Gryffindor table was filled with first year lions' excitement over their coming flying lessons. Except Lily, obviously, who was nervous. James saw the nervousness in her and asked "Nervous Evans?" Lily replied "Not at all Potter. I am a muggleborn, I have seen a broom since I could remember and suddenly people say that instead of using it for sweeping, I will fly on it. Yup, really smart." Sarcasm dripping in her voice. James wanting to cheer her up played dumb and said "Good, there's nothing to be nervous about. After all, even muggle fairy tales mention witches flying on broom though maybe not for playing quidditch." Lily shocked about James knowing muggle tales asked "you know muggle fairy tales?" James shrugged and replied "I am not a bigot Evans." James did not talk to her all through dinner, hurt that she thought he was a bigot while the actual bigot was her very own boyfriend. James had seen Snape with Malfoy and Avery harassing Mary Macdonald, another first year lion muggleborn. James had retaliated with a marauder prank for that but Lily merely yelled at him for being immature bully. Lily did not even let Mary defend James and James, hurt, just left.

They were back on speaking terms but not civil yet. 'And perhaps that will never happen.' James thought. The marauders had become famous and had gained more detentions in a week than an average student earns in their whole time at Hogwarts.

James turned to Remus and asked "How's your mother feeling now?" Remus' face showed confusion. "You know the mother who was sick and you went to meet her about five days ago? Is she OK now?"

Remus relaxed and said "Yeah, she is better now."

Sirius turned towards him and said "Hey, you have new scars Remy. What happened?"

James noticed them too and asked "Yeah that and you also look a bit pale."

Remus quickly thought and replied "Flying lessons are coming up so I tried and fell down, hence the scars and paleness is because I am nervous about tomorrow's lessons."

.

Flying lessons; Gryffindor and Slytherin.

James and Sirius were confidently standing while others were a bit nervous. Lily was one of the most nervous ones and seeing James totally normal annoyed her. She asked "aren't you nervous, Potter?"

This was the first time Lily had started a conversation with him and in shock, James did not reply her and merely stared at her. After a staring contest between the two for about a minute, Sirius spoke "He means he has been flying since the age of two so he isn't nervous. Ooh and he's surprised that you talked to him first." Before either James or Lily could reply, Hooch came and started addressing them. James was bored and was looking around while Lily was clinging to everything Hooch spoke as if her life depended on it.

They were flying low when James' eyes fell on Mary who looked pale as a moon. James looked at where she was looking and found Snape murmuring without blinking with his wand pointed towards Mary discreetly. Suddenly Mary's broom went crazy but before she could fall, Sirius caught her. Snape had almost developed a grin which turned to a frown on seeing Sirius catch Mary. James was furious at Snape and went flying towards him and crashed. James managed to stay on the broom but Snape fell to the ground and broke a wrist. As soon as Snape left, Lily started yelling that made her sound like a banshee.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU POTTER? SEV WAS TOTALLY MINDING HIS OWN BUISNESS AND YOU HAD TO HIT HIM AND DON'T TRY TO DENY BY SAYING IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, I SAW YOU. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BULLY WHO THINKS HE HIS ABOVE EVERYONE!"

And with that, Lily left to go towards the hospital wing without hearing Mary, Marlene, Alice or James trying to tell her the reason.

.

15 minutes later in marauders den(first year Gryffindor dorm).

James was a mixture between despair, irritated and enraged. He punched the wall and then winced because it's not a fantasy novel, punching a wall bloody hurts.

"HOW CAN LILY BE SO THICK! SHE DID NOT EVEN LET ME SPEAK OR DID NOT HEAR TO HER OWN FRIENDS. SHE IS AS STUBBORN AS A BLACK"

Sirius exclaimed "Hey!"

Remus replied "mate you are the white sheep of the black family, the insults don't apply to you."

James ignored the conversation and said "This coming week should be terrible for Evans. I am done being a pushover. I am declaring a prank feud between the marauders and Evans."

Sirius said "I second that."

Peter stood up from his bed and said "I third that."

All three of them looked at Remus.

"Oh OK, I wanted to be second, would you move to fourth that, siri?"

Knowing that they the marauders were unleashed, they shared a group hug and started planning. The biggest trouble being James' wish of leaving no clues and not taking responsibility, the marauders came up with the plan of absolute humiliation of Evans for a week.

.

Next morning was the start of a new era. The marauders went to their ends to prank their rival, the mere mortal – Lily Evans.

Lily Evans walked in to the great hall and had taken five steps when almost everyone started snickering at her. She stopped and looked behind her but no one was behind her. She walked up to Mary and asked why everyone were laughing at her.

"Why don't you go to your dear Sev and ask him, Evans." Mary replied without looking up from her plate with tone as cold that would freeze even dementors to death. Lily was confused and walked up to a snickering Snape and asked him "What?!"

Severus replied with a funny tone "Your hair is green!"

Lily pulled out a mirror and saw her hair and launched out of the great hall.

The potion and charm combination used would ensure she remained that way.

The next class was charms. Lily walked in at the last second hoping that she would not be seen, but, well, how do you hide big green hair, which by the way were now glowing a bit. With cheek as red as her original hair, Lily took a seat and took out her charms textbook and opened it. A sound was coming out of it which first sounded like a wailing Molly Weasley but then realized that it was Sev's voice.

"LILY, YOU STUBBORN MULE!

YOU ARE THE BIGGEST FOOL.

YOUR UGLY FACE MAKES ME GAG,

WISH I COULD SEND YOU IN A BODY BAG!

I MADE YOUR HAIR GREEN,

TO MAKE YOUR BRAIN CLEAN!

YOU BELONG IN SLYTHERIN,

WHERE DWELL THE STUPID!

YOU WILL DIE LONELY,

SO SAYS CUPID!"

Lily tried to close her book but it was as stubborn as her. The whole class erupted with laughter at Lily's cost while the marauders sighed for their poetry. Merlin, it wasn't easy to come up with so many lines.

Lily left the class in tears hoping this was it, but life isn't fair.

All her books had different insults directed her all stating that she was stubborn and judgmental. By the end of the day, she had cried more than her dorm mates did all year, individually. Hoping that it was a misery for a day she fell asleep but alas! It looked like misery enjoyed her company because she cried to sleep for a whole week. Accusations were placed on the marauders by the teachers but the marauders demanded proof. They were basically free till then, like Dumbledore said "Innocent until proven guilty."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a month into Hogwarts and Remus was lost again. He looked sick the day before he was lost but the other three marauders had checked the hospital wing and he wasn't there. After talking to McGonagall about him, they settled down. McGonagall had said that he went home because his mother was sick. "What do you reckon Remus' mother has?" Sirius asked once they were in their dorm and kicked Frank out. James replied "Dunno, but seeing that Remus went home, it must be something serious." Sirius was going to open his mouth but Peter interrupted "Don't you dare do the serious-sirius pun." Sirius shut his mouth immediately. "His mother was sick last month as well." Peter added.

The marauders were a bit peaceful that day and whenever they moved, almost everyone went into panic mode, especially Lily Evans. Apparently she wasn't over the trauma of one week pranks. When they entered the great hall for dinner, everyone was staring at the three marauders who had a sullen look on their face. No one understood why. After they sat down, Alice, their first year fellow lion slipped beside them and asked "Why so serious today?" Marlene too slipped beside them and added "pardon the pun." James looked at them and said "Remus' mother is sick and that's why Remus isn't here, it must be pretty serious." Peter added "pardon the pun." Mary who had also slipped in the conversation with Lily said "Don't worry, she will be okay." Lily, forgetting the prank week said "Like they even care. They are only sad because Remus wasn't here to prank others with them."

Sirius immediately stormed out while Peter glared at her. James' face however was emotionless.

Lily asked "I am getting another prank week, aren't I?"

"Make that a month." James said.

Peter and James both stormed out after Sirius.

In their dorm after dinner, the three marauders were angry while Frank was trying to save Lily's life by calming the marauders down.

Sirius' face suddenly turned to excited and said "I've got an amazing idea."

"Speak up." Peter said.

"We won't prank Evans at all."

Peter looked confused but James' face turned to a smile.

"She will keep flinching every time we move and she will be extra vigilant expecting pranks but we will do nothing. Brilliant idea Sirius." Said James.

With that, the three marauders plus Frank went to sleep.

.

The next morning the three marauders woke up extra early and went outside the common room and strolled without any destination until it was time to go to the great hall. The three sat down and started eating. Lily entered the great hall and stopped ten steps into the hall. She checked her hair which were still auburn. She checked her clothes which were still there, thank Merlin. She checked everything she could but it was all normal. Then she went and sat down two seats down from the three. She started to speak "Listen, I am sorry about-." When James interrupted "it's alright Evans, we forgive you." And with that, he started eating again. Lily started eating eggs when Sirius whispered loud enough so Lily could hear him "Yes, she's eating the eggs." Lily stopped eating and put her plate away. James then offered her some waffles but she denied saying that she was full. After that, their first class was transfiguration and Lily cautiously opened her bag. Nothing. She then took out her book and opened it flinching but nothing happened. Lily and the girls looked surprised but Frank looked amused. For the whole day Lily was vigilant. Remus returned that night and was bombarded with hugs from three eleven year old kids. The next was the same, not a single prank on Lily. Lily had finally let her guard down and Remus had heard what she had said and was furious. The third morning was miserable for Lily. She woke up drenched in dungbombs' smell. Then she went into the bathroom and when she returned, her books or clothes were not there. Her friends had already gone to breakfast irritated from the smell. Lily stayed in her room until Mary returned to take her bag when Lily asked her for a robe. Mary just glared at her and took all girls' bags except Lily and went downstairs. Lily found a package on her bed and a not saying 'the only thing you have is this robe.' The robe was very ugly with messages like 'I snogged Snape' and 'I am an ugly git.' Lily had no choice to wear it and had to skip breakfast to go to class on time. She walked in the potions classroom in that robe and people were laughing at her. She thought to herself 'apparently I wasn't forgiven.' The marauders were laughing the most and it was a prank well done. They took a picture in muggle camera to add the photo in the marauder journal. It was a book they maintained to keep track of their pranks with evidence that they did that and briefly explained how.

No other prank was played and Lily's belongings were returned but Lily had learned her lesson to not mess with the marauders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Time flew and it was nearing November. Lily Evans was a teacher's pet, James Potter was the top of the year in assignments, Sirius Black finally had a family, Peter Pettigrew was gaining confidence and Remus Lupin was having fun. It irritated Lily to every ends that James' result in each Essay was better than hers, not that she was arrogant about her intelligence, but James Potter, really? The marauders had already crossed fifty detentions mark and were hoping to be in Hogwarts, a history by the end of seventh year. Remus was seen as the sensible one; Peter was the hands while Sirius and James were the distractions in every prank they set up. Peeves bowed to them whenever they crossed them and even Dumbledore was surprised by Peeves' behavior. The marauders were idolized by all trouble makers.

It was the Halloween morning and the marauders were in the great hall talking when James received a letter from his father.

"It looks like we are going to the Puddlemore versus Harpies game on the twenty seventh of December." James said with excitement which amused the other three.

"Have fun then Jamie." Sirius said while stuffing his mouth with food.

"I said we. The four of us. My parents are too old for quidditch. So we all will have fun, not just me. Also that's disgusting Siri." James replied.

"Wait, what? You did not ask us Jamie." Remus said.

"Because the tickets are already bought." James replied. "So, do you have a problem in coming?"

"Besides, it's not till 31st Remus." Added Peter. James was going to open his mouth when Peter said "Not the match, Remus and I have plans on the thirty first." Then Peter winked toward Remus which wasn't caught by James or Sirius.

"Yeah okay I guess." Remus finished looking weirdly at Peter. Sirius jumped and hugged James and said "we are going to the match, thanks James." As it was a Sunday, the marauders returned to their dorm and kicked Frank out ("HEY!" Frank said) and shut the door.

"So we need a Halloween prank." Peter said.

"I want a dragon." Sirius said with a longing look.

"It's illegal, Siri." Remus told him.

"No, no. I mean the prank, we could have an illusionary dragon."

"How many filibuster fireworks do you have?" Peter asked.

"You can't make a bleeding dragon with fireworks!" Remus exclaimed, irritated with Peter's stupidity. "Anyway, that much heat could burn us down."

"We can customize the formula though." James said. Peter merely smirked at Remus.

"Then let's go flirt with an old man." Sirius groaned.

.

The marauders were walking towards the dungeons when Remus said "you know, old sluggy won't allow Sirius or Peter in because they will probably cause a blast. We will have to sneak them in."

"That reminds me, My dad sent me an invisibility cloak this morning in the mail with the tickets. It's a family heirloom apparently. Here wear it, both of you." James suggested.

.

 _The heat problem was solved in the fireworks, only making a dragon was left._ James thought to himself while leaving the library after returning the borrowed books. He was returning to the dungeons when he came across three Slytherins bullying a girl. On the sight of James, one of the three bullies told the girl "You're lucky he's here." The three left and James turned to see Lily Evans. " she suddenly exclaimed to the three "COME BACK LOSERS, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING!" The three bullies were at least third year. On hearing Lily they turned again and pointed their wands at the two. The leader, Lucius Malfoy said the first curse but in five seconds, only two people had used a wand, Malfoy for the first curse and Lily for a shield and a long chain of hexes which landed the three bullies on the floor. It was the first time James had seen this side of sweet and kind Lily Evans and it was hot. James' heart was racing but it wasn't adrenaline, James had an Evans overdose, as Sirius named it. James Potter experienced the worst thing an eleven year old could feel.

LOVE!

.

The Halloween feast started and everyone were captured in the scent of food. It striked no one that the Halloween feast might be a marauder favorite. But fortunately no food was pranked. Instead when the marauders stood up on the table and waved their wand, a dragon burst inside the hall and spit fire on everyone. People experienced only a tickling feeling and Dumbledore was beyond surprised, the marauders were really talented it seemed.

On the other hand, Lily was annoyed because the cloaks of many Slytherins had caught fire, most of whom were blood purists. James could not look at Lily because he did not trust his heart. _It's going to be long seven years,_ James thought to himself.

.

The same night, James asked out 'she who must not be named'(courtesy of Sirius Black) again and for the first time for many, Lily Evans was seen hexing someone. James' felt his heart create a crack as this was the first time she had hexed him.

.

October changed to November and the marauders were busy preparing for the birthday party of Sirius Black. The marauders had found an empty room on the third floor which could be used for a party and therefore an announcement was made that only the invited people could join the party. The list was very small and the only not-so-famous people invited were the first year lion girls and Frank(the invitation surprised Frank). James hoped or rather wished that Lily would show up.

On the night of third November, the prefects were bribed with invitation to the party and the room was filled with people. Butterbeers were brought in through the help of potter house elf 'Mini' and food was picked up from the kitchens. A large cake and music and dance floor made the party alive.

Frank, Marlene and Alice showed up to the party and said that Mary and Lily were doing their homework while Dorcas was sick. Remus wasn't there either because his aunt was getting married and had left a day prior. Of course Peter knew that was a lie but did not tell anyone. The party was a big success and that night in the marauders+Frank dorm, Sirius was found sitting between presents with tears of joy on his face. Sirius felt loved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sirius Black's birthday was the talk of the week. Even some snakes were feeling envious and 'claws were trying to befriend the marauders to get an invitation. Sirius had never felt so loved. Even Minnie let her mask loose and wished him a belated birthday with a sweet smile full of motherly love. November had seen Peter with a cold while Remy was back with new scars. It had been a week since Halloween and James hadn't seen Lily since. He obviously was still scared of the redhead.

James was researching in the library (surprisingly he knew the location) when he came across a pile of eight or so books in the hand of an eleven year old. James immediately went to help and took half the books from her when she was about to collapse from the weight. After steadying her, James saw the face of Lily Evans.

"Going to the common room Evans?" James asked her.

"Yes" came the reply.

After a few arguments, James convinced the witch to let him help her. James dropped the books and Lily in the common room and turned to leave when Lily spoke up:

"Thanks, Potter."

"No need Evans. Bye" James replied.

"It's nearly curfew Potter. You will get caught." Lily said.

"Lower Evans. First thanking a prat and now this? Someone might think you actually care. Who are you and what did you do to Evans?" James said and added "You are talking to perhaps the best prankster or atleast one of the four. I can never be caught. Don't you remember me getting away with two wars with you only." And with that, James left, still expecting a hex.

.

December fell and with that came term ending. But the term cannot end without a slug club party, can it? James, Sirius and Remus got invitations because of Fleamont, Arcturus and pure skill respectively. The marauders were sat in their room, this time including Frank who also had an invitation to slug club.

"Sluggy is as slimy as snivelly. Inviting famous people to increase his influence and the party is a way of doing that. It means disrespect to less gifted potioniers." James said frowning.

The other four agreed and decided not to go. They went to sleep or atleast everone except Sirius when a light bulb hit Sirius, metaphorically. He woke everyone in the room up before saying:

"Guys, I have an idea!"

"Is it going to sleep?" asked Remus grumpily.

"No." Sirius replied with an eager expression.

"Well, speak up." Frank said.

"Let's throw anti slug party same time as slug club and invite almost everyone from the slug club and other infamous students. You know what, let's extend the invitation to the whole school." Sirius explained.

"Except snakes." James said.

"that's given." Peter replied.

"We can name it the frog club!" Remus exclaimed.

"Frog club will be too direct. Let's call it froger's party." James said.

"Coz frogs eat ze slugs?" Peter asked sleepily.

The other four nodded and so it was planned.

.

The next morning saw the great hall showering with letters or precisely invitations to everyone except the slytherins. Actually, few of the neutral families like Greengrass saw invitation to them as well. It went like this:-

Froger's party

Hosted by the marauders namely:-

Remus, Peter, Sirius and James.

The froger's party will be held on 20th of December of 1971 and will start at seven. No age restrictions and no presents, only for the sake of fun.

Dress code - anything for boys and something awesome for girls.

Venue – gryffindoor common room(it will be opened to all other houses)

See you there.

And so came a big blow to old sluggy.

.

The froger's party was a big hit and almost everyone invited came. Slug club was holding only a fourth of its members, including the stick-it-up-to-teachers-the-annoying-arrogant-stubborn-lily-evans. She obviously had understood the reason and had scolded the marauders and had only made a dent in James' small collection of hurt love had caused him. But it was bros over does so the party did happen and it was a success and it did its purpose – pissing sluggy off.

.

The term had ended and people had boarded the train back to king's cross from hogsmeade. One compartment was for the marauders alone, even the seniors knew not to mess with them. It was the same compartment they had come in. Sirius was anxious to meet Fleamont and Euphemia who had heard a lot about Sirius from James. Sirius was going to stay at the Potter manor in Wales for the holiday. Peter was joining on 26th while Remus on 24th. It had taken quite a time to convince Sirius to join the Potters.

*flashback*

The guys were discussing quidditch when Sirius asked him when to join the Potters before leaving to France for the match. James looked horrified at the question and Sirius, confused. So it was Remus who answered:

"You can't go to Black's place. They are cruel. You can stay with us turn by turn."

After hearing that, James spoke up "You are staying all the time at Potter manor and you two are invited for the whole break as well." His tone was no-nonsense tone and sounded like a concerned mother. "My mum is already informed that she's getting another son and she's eager to meet you. She wrote to offer you the stay for whole break and I thought it was obvious so I didn't tell you. I want you there." James completed passing the letter to Sirius and Sirius' eyes twinkled with joy. He did not say anything but just jumped at James and hugged him tight. Soon, all four were on the floor roaring with laughter.

*end of flashback*

The marauders were all happy returning home in three cases and going home for the first time in one case. They spent time playing exploding snap and after Peter's face was numb and Remus' stomach was aching with laughter did they change the game. Finding nothing else, they took out the marauders journal containing details of each prank and incident of value to the marauders including moving drawings (made by Peter) of few pranks and the first time the group was named as the marauders by dear old Minnie. After that, they wrote in their wish book, pranking ideas they wished to complete. It contained a list that could get you expelled if not careful. In the end, the train stopped and Sirius sneaked in the invisibility cloak to avoid the Blacks and got off the train.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Fleamont and Euphemia were waiting on the muggle side of the station as instructed by their only son James Potter. It was a busy day, allowing two magical people with almost no muggle fashion sense hide behind the crowd. James and Sirius arrived and greeted the two weird clothed people. Sirius was surprised to see how much a father and a son could look alike . Sirius and his father were as different from each other as ebony and ivory, except the hair. But here were James and Fleamont, looking like twins lost in time. The same messy black hair, the same twinkling eyes, the same stupid sense of humor and the most of all, the same unconditional love they both felt for Sirius on their first meeting. Only different thing about them was the eyes. While Fleamont had blue eyes, James had hazel, which he shared with Euphemia. Euphemia on the other hand was completely different. While being disciplined, which the other three definitely weren't, she still was humorous. Sirius received the same treatment from Euphemia which James received. The group of four took a portkey to Wales to the manor. After seeing it, Sirius thought 'Castle is more likely than manor.' The Potter manor was located in the middle of nowhere. Before Sirius could further think, James said "the manor is isolated to prevent our creatures from dying. We have many creatures around here so it's fun. Hippogriffs, Thestrals, Bowtruckles, even Griffins in the deep woods. Then there are non magical creatures like lions, elephants, deers, etc. The surroundings are charmed and runes are used to prevent them from entering the manor and providing them appropriate climate. Same applies for the greenhouses. Dad needs the ingredients for his potions so he grows them. We can take anything from them as well for our research."

Fleamont then spoke up "That reminds me that congratulations are in order. A freaking dragon of all things. Even the old coot was impressed with your use of filibuster's fireworks. But shaping it into a dragon and making it heatless, that is beyond spectacular."

Euphemia glowered at Fleamont so Fleamont continued "But disrupting the great hall is bad. I don't want any more complaints about you two. So don't get caught." Fleamont finished with a wink and Euphemia sighed and left shaking her head, muttering something about hopeful thinking.

James showed Sirius to his room, or rather, their room. The moment James closed the door to his room, Sirius jumped up and said "Your parents are awesome!" Watching Sirius happy brought a smile to James' face. The two freshened up and headed to dinner.

During dinner, Euphemia placed the food items on the table and sat down. Everyone started eating and James asked Fleamont "How are things with you-know….. Voldemort?" At Hogwarts, no one used the name Voldemort but Fleamont never allowed James to be afraid of a stupid name from a stupid arrogant attention seeking brat.

Fleamont replied "That idiot still thinks he can recruit me. Like I would join the person who killed my best friend." Not many knew of the friendship between Arcturus Black and Fleamont Potter, but it was common knowledge that when Arcturus denied any Black family member or fortune to Voldemort, Voldemort killed Arcturus and the headship passed to Orion who immediately pledged alliance to Voldemort. "When I heard that a Black not believing in blood crap met my son, I knew that you two will be best friends. Potters and Blacks had been friends for many years before Grindelwald and Voldemort came along. It's time the two stand together again." Sirius did not know half of this. He always presumed that Black had always been a dark family, hence the name 'Black'.

The conversation continued and halfway through dinner, James realized that Sirius had only one serving and that too was less. James said "Mate, you are going to have to eat if you wanna plan our prank on Dumbledore. We need you in your best performance mate." Sirius shyly looked at Euphemia as if to ask for permission for more food. Fleamont caught the look and said "Sirius, don't feel shy. Take as much food as you like. We would prefer to keep you healthy and if you plan on pranking the old coot, you may even receive help from a potions master." Euphemia nodded and without asking added food to Sirius' plate while James replied "Dad, you make hair potions. We don't need your help. Though I will send you a pensive memory of the prank to watch." Euphemia ignored the conspiracy to prank a respected leader of the light and began to mother Sirius. By the end of dinner, Sirius felt more at home than he ever did at Grimmauld place. The next few days were spent in library learning hexes to use against the snakes, in the greenhouses collecting ingredients, in the forests befriending and riding hippogriffs and sometimes playing one on one quidditch. Meanwhile Euphemia continued to mother Sirius while Fleamont helped in planning pranks and helping in researching and even discussing old pranks. Sirius and Fleamont enjoyed embarrassing James by telling stories of she-who-must-not-be-named and James' childhood respectively. Fleamont became somewhat of a role model to Sirius, while Euphemia replaced McGonagall as a motherly figure for Sirius. Sirius hadn't informed James of his talks with Minnie but he told Euphemia how much Minnie helped Sirius with his family problems.

The same day, McGonagall received three letters of thanks from two old friends and a student, one of them was full of fatherly love while the other two confused Minnie as to who is more motherly. In the end James won seeing that he could not write three inches of essay but wrote four pages for thanking her, front and back! It was annoying and sweet at the same time and McGonagall relaxed knowing that Sirius will not fall into darkness like the rest of his family, except Andromeda.

Back in Wales, Remus arrived at Potter manor and Sirius took him for a tour until Remus set up a camp in the library. Remus was engrossed in books until he realized that Sirius was happier than he was in Hogwarts even! Remus did not want to be a spoilsport so he joined the quidditch match and the teams were split as James and Remus v/s Sirius and Fleamont. Euphemia watched them from the balcony in the manor and was glad that James had made some friends and hadn't fallen for blood crap. Sirius and Fleamont flattened the other two and all four joined Euphemia with a cup of hot chocolate. Sirius had two cups actually and he handed one to Euphemia with a soft smile.

It was hard to tell who was happier, a mother who gained two lovely sons, a man who lost his friend to a dark lord but found him in the man's grandson, a werewolf who finally had friends who wanted him, an outcast from his own family but gained a better and a lovely family, or the guy who got to put smiles on four people he loved the most. Only if Peter were here.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

James woke up on Christmas day with Sirius jumping on him. It could be said that it was Sirius' first Christmas and it clearly excited him. James woke Remus up with an aguamenti ("HEY" Remus exclaimed) and the three headed down to their unofficial dining room. As excited as Sirius was about presents, he did not rush to the tree but waited for Fleamont and Euphemia. With everyone in the room, James opened his first present from his parents, which was a broom, the Nimbus 1970. Sirius received new clothes from the Potters' seeing as he used to wear old hand me downs. Remus got a rare book about defense against the dark arts from the Potters. Fleamont received memories of every prank done by the marauders in vials from the marauders. Euphemia received books on advanced healing from Sirius and Remus while James tried knitting her a sweater. Although it was extremely hideous, Euphemia wore it then and there. James received a book on wooing witches from Sirius and a book on transfiguration from Remus while Peter sent him sweets. Sirius received a box of chocolates from Remus and Peter while James gifted Sirius muggle music player. Remus received a picture of Sirius from Sirius with a note that said 'What better present can there be than me.' Sirius than handed Remus his real present, a trunk with engraving Professor R. J. Lupin. Sirius said that when Remus teaches defense at Hogwarts, he can use this trunk. Both knew the present was because Remus had worn out his father's trunk and did not have the money to buy another but did not mention it. Remus received a book about magical creatures from Peter and about charms from James.

.

Miles away, in Crawley, Lily Evans was opening her presents. She received books from almost everyone and tissue paper from her jealous sister Petunia. The last gift was very unexpected, it was from the most annoying bully from school – James Potter. The note on the package said that it wasn't a prank. Lily hesitantly opened the gift and was awestruck. It was a wizarding photograph of Lily holding her own against the three slytherin bullies. It was in a beautiful frame which read 'JUST A CASUAL REMINDER THAT YOU ARE SECOND TO NO ONE.' It was Lily's first wizarding photograph. Lily almost felt sad that she did not give that prat anything for Christmas. Almost.

.

Just a few minute walk from Crawley, in a house in spinner's end, Snape opened his last present which did not have a tag. Inside was a bottle of shampoo and a note saying 'Try and wash your greasy hair, snivelly.' It does not require Einstein to know who sent it – Snape's nightmare, the marauders.

.

The McKinnon's joined the Potters for dinner. Marlene and Euphemia repeated tales from James' childhood to embarrass him until Sirius and Remus persuaded Marlene to Tell tales about she-who-must-not-be-named or as she is known, Lily Evans. Marlene told about Lily mentioning James' gift in her latest letter. After the McKinnon's returned to their manor, Fleamont called the marauders to his study.

In his study, he took out two mirrors and said "Now, your mother must not know about this or she will skin us all alive. These are enchanted mirrors. You call out the other's name in it and you can talk to them through the mirror. It will help increase your pranking efficiency like the cloak."

On that note, Sirius asked "Were you pranksters in your childhood?"

Fleamont smiled slightly and said "Me and your Grandfather, we used to drive Dippet nuts. He was our charms professor."

The marauders and Fleamont talked some more before the three marauders went to James' room. They discussed about their talk with Fleamont before going to sleep.

.

Remus woke James and Sirius up on the 26th, clearly excited about Peter coming. The three marauders stood in front of the fireplace waiting for the fourth to arrive when a sleepy Euphemia entered the room and said "It's five in the morning, for merlin's sake. Peter is not arriving for another four hours."

"Thanks for bursting our bubble, mum." James said with an exasperated look.

The marauders moved to their room and sat on Sirius' bed playing exploding snap. Four hours later, two eyebrow less boys and Sirius approached the fireplace when a body fell through it. Five seconds later that body was recognized. It belonged to a certain Peter Pettigrew who slipped in the floo and fell down. Euphemia was trying to get her kids to stop laughing while Fleamont was trying to control his own giggles.

Even Peter joined in the laughter and the four marauders went to their room to deposit Peter's trunk before walking to breakfast. As soon as they entered the unofficial dining room, Sirius beamed.

"FOOD!" Sirius bellowed before running to the table and practically tried to drown in the food. The other three were used to this behavior at Hogwarts. Peter shyly joined the table when Sirius said "This one is adopted. That's why he's so shy."

The four with the addition of Fleamont and Euphemia discussed the children's plan to go watch the quidditch match.

"So let me get this straight. You four will go to France using a portkey bought from Fletcher, who by the way is new in the business, then apparate to our villa, without license, then plan on using rare potions ingredients, which are also destructive, to invent pranks. Then use muggle transport to the stadium to watch the match and spend some time in the villa without supervision?" Euphemia asked in an expressionless mask.

"Sounds about right, yeah." James replied.

Euphemia opened her mouth to say something when Fleamont interrupted "I am so proud of you boys. Not everyone can manage this b themselves. I now know I won't have to worry about you guys."

"It's more like you'll have to worry more about France." Peter said.

The next couple hours went in packing and planning and the four left the Potter manor in Wales by portkey to France. Expecting to see a nice civilized area, the marauders were shocked to see a forest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Expecting to see a nice civilized area, the marauders were surprised to see a forest.

"Do the Potters live in a forest in France?" Peter asked Remus.

"No mate. Looks like Mundungus messed up the portkey." Sirius said not looking worried at all, which was questioned by Remus. "Why are you not worried?"

Before Sirius could answer, James started walking towards, well, nowhere. "I think I heard someone." James justified his walk. After five minutes of walking, the group came across elves. Tall and proud, not ugly and with a proper speech.

"Humans? What are you doing here?" the elf which clearly looked in charge (he was wearing a crown) asked.

Before Sirius or Peter said something disrespectful, James spoke up "Your highness-" James bowed "we are lost and followed your voice to here. We mean no harm to you or your community."

Sirius, Peter and Remus looked with confusion, James talking with respect and bowing to an elf. In his defense, the elf was scary.

The elf looked at James, amused. "You must be a Potter my dear. None but the Potters respect the elves."

"Yes, sir. I am James Potter, grandson of Charlus Potter. These are my friends Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin." James said with a proud face as if befriending them was his greatest achievement.

"Grandson to Charlus, you say? Great man he was, wasn't he? Yes. And a Black, you say. A sensible black returns, pleased to meet you. You two as well. So, lost you say? Going to Potter villa? I must one of my elves to take you." The elf with the crown said.

"Thank you sir." Remus said, relieved.

Four of the elves with the in charge grabbed one marauder each and apparated directly to Potter villa. It was a nice place, big enough to fit the four. The four marauders settled in and met in the dining room to discuss the plans. It was five in the morning of twenty seventh.

"So… Interesting creatures, the elves huh?" Sirius asked.

"Those were high elves, mate. Not many know about them, even less have seen them, lesser have lived to tell the tale. It was even before the goblin wars, hell even before Hogwarts started. Elves were not servants to the wizards. They lived in colonies like goblins. Then came the Malfoys, yes they are that old. They were afraid of elves, as they should be. They wanted to eradicate the elves because elfish magic was more advanced than the wizards could ever get. They used clothes to channel magic. The Malfoys have been the puppeteer to the minister from then. So a war was started. The elves slayed us, the wizards. They were invincible, strong at legilimency and occlumency, unstoppable. But they never killed the innocent ones. The Peverells, the Flamels, the Dumbledores, the Potters, all neutral during the war were unharmed. But the wizards did not care. All elves were equal in their eyes. Many were captured. The unforgivables were invented. Yes the three unforgivable were made to kill and torture elves in the war. See, unlike humans, elves care about their kind. Even though it was one elf for ten wizards death rate, and the elves were on the brink of winning, they couldn't see their kind dying. So they seeked help from the neutral wizards, not to fight but to disappear. The elves disappeared, not knowing that many of their kind were captured by the wizards. You see, elves never captured anyone, it's live or die. But the wizards used some heavy blood magic to bind the captured elves to serve wizards. They lost their power and now they require a symbiotic relation to something magical to survive. Moony, explain the two symbiotic." James said with a sigh after looking at blank faces of Sirius and Peter.

After the explanations and a bottle of butterbeer, James continued "so you see where we got house elves from. In two or three generations, people stopped believing that the house elves could fight. Only the neutral families of the war knew what happened. The elves, now called high elves, left to live in the mountains and left a charm which made people question their very existence. You see, advanced magic. These elves, the high elves kept advancing in magic and are responsible for half the healing spells the Potters have donated to the wizarding world. They are good at everything and do not hold grudges. Every now and then, a house elf joins them but dies due to lack of magic from a master."

James finished the tale with a clink of his bottle and left it open to questions.

At ten in the morning, the guys had breakfast before taking the magical bus, not risking apparition ("I was just kidding!" James had exclaimed).

They reached the location of the match where they found a stadium, filled with French witches and wizards.

A group of veela's passed the group leaving Sirius' and Peter's mouth hanging while James thinking 'Evans must be a stronger veela than this.' And Remus was unaffected due to his inner wolf. The four found their seats in the second to top box and sat, waiting for the teams to come.

"Five galleons on harpies to win" Sirius said.

"Mate, I would bet the whole Potter fortune on harpies to lose the game. But I will take the five galleons." James betted against Sirius.

They waited for about five minutes when the teams arrived, the all women team- the harpies or the all awesomeness team- Puddlemore.

The match began with the harpy chaser, Alice, taking the quaffle and advancing towards the hoops. The Puddlemore beater shot a bludger towards Alice who managed to pass the quaffle to her partner before getting hit. She only took a bruise while harpies took the score to 10-0.

The game advanced for about 30 minutes, taking the score to 100-10 in favor of harpies when the Puddlemore seeker dived from 100 feet towards the ground. The harpies seeker followed her and hit the ground a moment after realizing that it was a feint.

The score advanced to 300-230 in favor of harpies in next one and half hours with the seekers feinting from time to time. James had spotted the snitch atleast thrice. With the latest score by harpies, bringing score to 310-230, the harpies seeker dived again. The Puddlemore seeker joined her for two seconds before pulling off and speeding towards the other side of the pitch. The score came to 320-230 by the time Puddlemore seeker caught the snitch bringing the score to 380-320 and ending the match. Sirius, unhappily, gave James 5 galleons which James slipped back in Sirius' pocket when he wasn't paying attention. Sirius might not say it, but his family didn't exactly give him much money. The marauders returned to the Villa, content with the match. The four troublemakers returned to England a few hours later and Peter and Remus, who was starting to look pale, returned to their houses. The remaining days went on in a blink and it was time to return to Hogwarts.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I apologize for being sooo late but i just underwent(if that's a word) a surgery. expect the next chapter in 3-4 days._**

 ** _Oh and i don't own Harry Potter_**

Chapter 10

King's cross station was once again clouded by weirdly dressed people. It was time to go to Hogwarts. Sirius was confused if he should be happy, returning to Hogwarts or be sad that he was leaving Euphemia's company.

The marauders sat in their compartment and waited for the train to leave. About ten minutes into journey, a first year entered the compartment.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." The boy asked.

"Sure, if you do not believe in pureblood supremacy." Sirius said.

The boy placed his trunk above and sat down on the seat next to James. "Hi, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. I am in Ravenclaw."

The marauders introduced themselves and sat down to discuss the prank for opening feast. The train journey was quite nice and the marauders amused Kingsley by telling him that the marauders fought a troll in the break. About halfway through their discussion, Lily Evans entered the compartment.

"Thanks for the photo, Potter. It is really nice." The green eyed witch said.

"You know what's nicer? Dating me." James sent a wink towards Lily who left after hexing James.

"Tough luck mate." Kingsley said.

Dumbledore sat waiting for the students to return to Hogwarts. He was especially excited for the welcome feast. He wanted to see what the marauders had up their sleeves this time. The marauders had not taken more than two days to gain Dumbledore's interest. Their group was something of an exception. A kid from the dark side of the society, a kid from one of the biggest blood traiter family, a kid from a really insignificant pureblood family and a kid who was a halfbreed. It would have been natural that the four would never be friends, yet against all stereotypes set by the wizards, the four were as close as brothers. And Merlin were they smart. Their pranks had been really impressive to Dumbledore.

And so when the marauders walked in the great hall, the twinkle in Dumbledore's increased tenfold. The marauders were up to something. Perhaps another dragon. Or a vampire. Or something new.

Dumbledore gave his usual confusing speech and people started eating. Dumbledore almost expected a chimera to come through the doors but nothing happened. The marauders looked silent, no wands were out. Dumbledore thought that maybe there wasn't going to be a prank. Halfway through his goblet of pumpkin juice did Dumbledore realize that he was the subject of a prank.

The marauders realized that Dumbledore caught the taste of their potion. Sirius smirked at Dumbledore and the marauders stood up on their table and bowed to the audience. A bang was then heard and all teachers at the table were covered in smoke. When the smoke resided, it was seen that every teacher was seen with the effect of partial human transfiguration. Each teacher was a combination of themselves and the mascot of their houses. Dumbledore especially looked like a phoenix.

Even Lily Evans was seen smiling for about three seconds before slipping back into her teacher's pet mode. Even though she tried her best, James could still see that she was impressed.

Later in the lion's lair, James walked up to Lily and asked "Hey Evans, how were the holidays."

Lily looked up, surprised at the soft voice of Potter instead of the loud and arrogant voice she was used to hearing. "It was pretty boring, honestly. Even Sev wasn't there and my sister was even more annoying and I had no contact from anyone." She replied.

"Wait you have a sister? And Snape lives near you? And how come you had no contact? Do you not have an owl? And why is your sister annoying?" James asked in a single breath.

James and Lily talked for about twenty more minutes before James said "As much as I enjoyed our conversation, Evans, I have something to do, so goodnight." James left in a rush and did not hear Lily's reply, which was a goodbye.

Lily was surprised to find that James had a softer side as well. And the way he talked about his family was something Lily liked. He was proud of his father's potions, his grandfather's duels and efforts against grindelwald and even his mother's charm work. At the same time, he wasn't boasting about them, unlike Lucius Malfoy, who couldn't stop bringing Abraxas Malfoy into everything.

At the same time, James was banging his head on his table. He had very bad self control. James couldn't help but fall for Evans even deeper and it was almost impossible to not ask her out. At the same time, he learnt about how Petunia hated Lily and how she and Snape met. He couldn't help but feel envy towards that greasy snivellus.

The next morning came with a hopeful Evans and an exhausted Potter (he couldn't sleep with Evans in his mind). Although all hope and all sleep of Lily and James were shattered when James saw Lily and blurted out "Will you go out with me?"

The classes weren't any better. In herbology with the 'claws, James could hardly stay awake while Lily couldn't help but sneak a glance at a sleepy James thinking if he only asked her out because he was exhausted. Lily wanted to make more and more friends and till a day before, she never spared James a second glance but after seeing another side of James, she couldn't help but wonder… and the bell rang.

Lily walked towards James to talk but as soon as she greeted him, James startled and said "hi um… sorry Evans but I.. I kinda have to go. I'll see you later." With that, James turned around and sprinted towards the castle. Sirius looked as confused as Remus while peter was always confused.

James reached the castle in record time and sighed. James couldn't get the courage to face Evans after the morning, when James had decided to not ask her out anymore and try to be just friends.

The remaining classes were similar, except potions, where James blew up a potion in his face and left to go to the hospital wing with a laughing Sirius in trail.

Lily had gone to visit James for some reason but realized when James was only nodding or giving short replies and not looking Evans in the eyes, that James didn't want to talk to her. And he had pretty much avoided her the whole day.

A week later, James and Lily hadn't talked to each other. It was the day of quidditch, puffs against the snakes. James had a hufflepuff scarf around his neck and was wishing Gwegnog Jones good luck for her first match as a chaser. She was a second year and was backup on the team but only three days before, one of the chasers, who also happened to be a muggleborn, was cornered and beaten by Avery, Mulciber and a few others.

The match lasted quite long with hufflepuff winning the match. Jones had flown exceptionally and had scored nineteen out of twenty four goals.

The hufflepuffs were surprised to see their common room decorated and tables filled with food and butterbeer with a big sign saying

'FROM THE MARAUDERS'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

30th January 1972

Lily Evans woke up with a smile on her face, which was quite unusual, as she wasn't a morning person. But who wouldn't smile on their birthday. Lily walked into the bathroom after a chorus of 'happy birthday's from her room mates. When she walked out, she was met by a beautiful little owl, who seemed a bit overenthusiastic. She reached out and grabbed the letter that came with it while the owl settled on her shoulder. Lily opened the letter and it read

 _Dear_ _Lily_ _Evans,_

 _I wish you a very happy birthday and hope you have a good year. I remember from our last conversation that you don't have an owl. Now, we can't have you not sending me any letters during the break, can we? So yeah, this owl is yours. It is a magical owl so you can name it only once and it only answers to that name. I wanted you to name him but honestly, I couldn't let you go without a prank so I named it for you. Just so you never forget the owl, his name is James. Apologies in advance._

 _Yours annoying,_

 _Potter the prat._

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the letter and called to the owl, "hi James." Her room mates looked at her oddly before noticing the owl.

In the first year boys' dorm, James was pacing, thinking if Lily would snap at him or not. His doubts were answered when, in the great hall, Lily came up to him and thanked him for the gift before saying "He has a nice name as well."

This had the desired effect on James. "Well, I know someone with the same name." James said while the other two marauders looked confused and Remus was nowhere to be seen. Lily looked at him in a mischievous way and asked "oh really, who?"

But before James could answer, Marlene came over to their table and grabbed the seat beside James and said "looks like I will be at your place over the summer. I hate this you-know-who creep. And the ministry for using aurors to fight him. Mum and dad are going on a mission." And handed a letter to James.

James replied "Oh Sirius will love that. He's coming over as well." When Marlene looked at Sirius, Sirius winked at her and received a grin from her.

'Why can't Lily be like this?' James thought to himself.

James was brought out of his wonderings when Lily asked "But what about our plans, Marlene?"

"Oh James, would you mind if Lily came over for a week?" Marlene asked.

"Oh James would love that, wouldn't he?" Sirius asked with a suggestive grin.

James replied with a glare saying 'shut up' and "yeah sure, mum would love to hear complains about me, I once caught her writing a letter to Minnie about me."

"I have a feeling that Euphemia and Lily would love each other." Marlene said.

The conversation continued with a distracted James and a smirking Sirius. The classes went on as usual, except of course, potions. Dear old Sluggy sang a birthday song for Lily and handed her a new potions kit.

.

When James was going out for a midnight snack with Sirius under the invisibility cloak, they came across Avery and Mulciber holding a ravenclaw firstie and Snape and Malfoy pointing their wands towards her. James recognized the girl to be a muggleborn. It turned out that the older slytherins were trying to teach new spells to Snape and the 'claw was their training dummy. Sirius did the first thing that came to his mind, he set free a packet of filibuster's wet start fireworks with an aguamenti charm.

Sure enough, the snakes escaped and James and Sirius went to help the girl, whose name was Claire. They took her to the hospital wing and told the healer the whole story. By the time Dumbledore reached the hospital wing, the fireworks were extinguished and Flitwick was standing by Claire who had earned a stay in the hospital wing for three days. Flitwick had awarded 20 points to Gryffindor for helping a girl in need but McGonagall deducted ten points for breaking curfew. Dumbledore using his grandfatherly approach and silenced the two marauders about the people involved, he had plans for the Snape boy and he couldn't let him be punished.

This of course did not stop the story from spreading.

.

By the next morning, everyone knew that James and Sirius fought Snape, Malfoy, Avery and Mulciber and won. To say that Lily Evans was furious could get you an understatement of the year award. She marched up to James and glared at him with a sneering snivellus in tail.

"POTTER, YOU- UGH I HATE YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WERE ACTUALLY NICE AND THEN YOU DO THI-"

"Lily, what are you talking about?" Mary McDonald asked from behind her.

"THIS- THIS PRAT FRAMED SEV BECAUSE HE WAS CAUGHT OUT OF CURFEW. HE'S SPREADING RUMORS ABOUT SEV BECAUSE HE HATES HIM." Lily Rambled on.

"That's enough Evans. I won't be talked to like this when you don't have the full facts. If you don't believe me, go ask Claire if it's true. After all, she was the one this git was attacking." James said in a warning tone.

"I DON'T KNOW A CLAIRE, I AM SURE THERE'S NO CLAIRE HERE." Lily started but James pointed behind her, where Claire was coming from.

Snape panicked and did the first thing he could think of. He sent a stinging hex towards James. But James wasn't a prankster because he was slow. He immediately raised a shield. Because of his anger, the shield was overpowered and the stinging hex was reflected and it hit Snape right in the face who fell down clutching his face and moaning. He had tears in his eyes.

Lily saw him on the floor and bursted on James again.

"YOU ATTACKED HIM!" She screamed.

"That's enough Lily. We all saw Snape send the first hex." Marlene, who joined them halfway through the fight, spoke.

"Well then, he was provoked by Potter here. Stop taking his side, whose friend are you?" Lily asked

Before anybody could speak, Lily took Snape to the hospital wing.


End file.
